


Tucked In

by EverythingCanadian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Use of the Force, M/M, Morning Sex, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-01 19:18:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16290257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythingCanadian/pseuds/EverythingCanadian
Summary: A nightmare wakes Obi-Wan up, but Qui-Gon is there to love on him.





	Tucked In

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own them  
> All mistakes are mine

_ “You may be able to kill me, but you will never defeat me! Do you hear the force Sidious? The toxicity of your ways will never touch my soul.” Qui-Gon’s voice rang out. The black and white room screamed with agony of the many who had been slaughtered there. “No one of your kind shall touch my force bound soul!” _

It was then that Obi-Wan awoke, eyes opening at the heavy laced dream, breath fast and heart pounding against his ribs. He felt arms tighten around him, bringing him close to a warm body. Qui-Gon. He was with his partner in their bed. Home. 

“Bad dream love?” Qui-Gon’s voice was dragging with sleep, rough and rumbly. He breathed in Obi-Wan’s sleepy scent, nuzzling the brown-ginger hair that was growing out nicely.

Obi-wan just nodded and cuddled back into Qui-Gon’s solid body. “About our end with Sidious. I can’t stop thinking of what you thought were your final words.” He whispered. He lifted one of Qui-Gon’s hands to kiss the knuckles there softly. 

Qui-Gon hummed deep in his chest, a little wounded. “I’m here, not in the force and not in ashes. Here with you.” He let his fingers open up and touch Obi-Wan’s lips softly, tracing the pink pillows. “I love you my own, can’t get rid of me now until it is my true time.” He sighed when Obi-Wan’s lips pressed over and over against his fingertips. 

“I love you as well. I’m yours.” was Obi-Wan’s reply, tucking his knees up under the covers. Qui-Gon’s knees followed, pressing into the backs of Obi-Wan’s. The resounding hum from Obi-Wan warmed up them both.

“Let your body relax, love. Let me take your mind into my own and share with you the meadows I had dreamed.” Qui-Gon’s eyes closed as did Obi-Wan’s. “Let me share the tall grasses and the trees lining the open space. The river and it’s pools of captured clear water a little walk away. A basket of bright, rich and ripe fruits for us to feast on with juices ready to roll down our chins and hands. Let me show you how I made love to you with my hands, my eyes, my lips.” Qui-Gon took a long draught of Obi-Wan, filling his lungs and nose with his love. “Let me lay you out on this grass and the blanket we brought and kiss your naked chest. Oh how I love to nuzzle your chest, all warm and soft as sinthsilk. Downy red-gold hair to rub against and rosy pert nipples to suckle on.” 

“Don’t start anything dangerous Qui.” Obi-Wan warned, breathless and bringing a hand down to rub himself through his pajama pants. 

Qui-Gon laughed softly as he opened his eyes. “It’s never dangerous when I can finish it with you. Allow me to take over for you my little petal, let me touch you to orgasm.” 

“Oh force! Please?” Obi-Wan let himself go as the hand not rubbing Obi-Wan’s lips smoothed down soft cotton to a peek of belly to soft sleep pants that were already heated and dampening. 

“There we are, all hard for me Obi-Wan, let me make you cum.”

Obi-Wan groaned and let Qui-Gon’s strong hand massage over his growing penis, rubbing two fingers and his thumb over the swelling head and pulling back the foreskin with each slow stroke. “Think of the smell of fresh earth and light sweat. The grasses blowing to a light wind and the soft sound of rushing water over rocks.” Qui-Gon earned a whine and a few strong bucks into his hand. He smiled into Obi-Wan’s hair, happy to let his knight fuck his hand, providing the strength and heat for his love. “That’s it, enjoy yourself in my dream, enjoy the feel of my kisses and the fell of the sun on our bubble of privacy.”

Obi-Wan was well on his way to his orgasm, feeling as well that Qui-Gon was soft but his wetness was seeping into the back of his sleep pants. His former master having already cum during his morning dreams. “Oh- Oh Kark! Qui-Gon! Need more, need your hand on me completely.” Obi-Wan squirmed. He was so close. 

Qui-Gon quickly pulled up and slipped his hand down into Obi-Wan’s sleep pants, wrapping his hand firmly around Obi-Wan’s shaft, rubbing his thumb over the slick ribbons of Obi-Wan’s precum, spreading it and letting Obi-Wan fuck into his strokes. “There we go love, let it happen.” His fingertips at Obi-Wan’s mouth slowly slipped between those pretty lips. “Suckle for me Obi Love. Feel my fingers as if they were my own rigid flesh. Oh- that’s it love.” Qui-Gon groaned at the talented mouth of his partner, wishing he could stir again so soon. 

Obi-Wan was caught between fantasy and reality, feeling his mouth so full in the meadows of Qui-Gon’s erection, tasting bitter-salt and Qui-Gon himself. Velvet foreskin slipping between his lips. His own Penis being stroked in Qui-Gon’s warm and wet palm. He was being pulled in two places of pleasure. Like this and he’d cum in a few more strokes. 

Which is exactly what happened, Qui-Gon feeling the urgent swelling of Obi-Wan’s penis before the spurts of hot cream filled his hand and around his knuckles pressed against the sleep pants. He stroked thoroughly and tightened his grip just a bit for Obi-Wan to pass through. His fingers in Obi-Wan’s mouth spit soaked as he pulled them out, strings of saliva connecting them like the dirtiest dream or holo. 

The panting from Obi-Wan was beautiful but not as beautiful as the scream of Qui-Gon’s name he let burst at his orgasm. He let his hand rest around Obi-Wan’s softening erection, just holding him. “There. You force signature is calmer, brighter. Mingling with mine. Because we are both here together my love. My knight. Open your eyes to the sunny day we’re to have. I think a day of rest is in order for us today. Do you agree?”

“When do I not say yes to a day of peace. Let alone a day of peace with you.” 

“Hmm, I’m glad you feel the same. I shall put in our status change when we actually get up and cleaned.”

“But not yet?”

“Not yet love, not yet.” 


End file.
